Gokai
Gokai is the main character of Dragon Ball XL, the descendant of Goku and the grandson of Goku Jr. His goal in life is to become stronger than Goku was and push beyond his limit. He is one of the founding members of the Z-Fighters and has a rivalry with Jincade.His father is Gozen Sr, his mother is Astrid, his younger sister are Gokira and Golili and his younger brother is Gozen Jr. Gokai is friends with Ba'zz, Kryo, Jincade, Daiku, Kumiko and Viktoria's family. As an adult, Gokai runs Kame Dojo on his own.... with his now girlfriend Kumiko helping out once in a while. He teaches new students in the art of the turtle school and personally trains Daiku whenever he comes around from trips around the world. After the defeat of Arlik, Gokai swore to train harder than ever before to surpass his limits and become the strongest. Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Home: Earth Race: '''1/??? Saiyan/Human 'Battle Power: 80.4 Extrillion ' '''Occupation: '''Warrior '''Goals: '''To surpass his ancestor Goku ''Appearance'' Gokai wears an orange Gi with a black undershirt. He also wears maroon wristbands, a blue belt, and black boots with a red stripe on them. He has black hair that spikes upwards. When he goes Super Saiyan, his hair turns yellow and spikes directly upwards and his eyes turn light green. This is the same from Super Saiyan Blue but the only difference is the light blue hair and light blue eyes. When he goes Super Saiyan 3, his hair gets longer and there would be a single lock of hair hanging. When he gets a haircut, he hair looks like mystic Gohan's hair. ''Personality'' Gokai is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love for competition and eating. He will eat anything. Gokai's love for food can be comical at times. He has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive; though Gokai mostly fights to win, he often spares his enemies even if they in turn attack him. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Gokai can be very blunt and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Gokai tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Gokai can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing he can be vengeful. He has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naive, which often makes many incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, he comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to him rather quickly. To which, he is repeatedly proven a very effective tactician, quickly see through his opponent's strength and battle tactics to formulate an effective countermeasure. Even more, he can determine his own flaws as he (along with jincade) realized the limits of Ascended Super Saiyan and chose to instead refine his normal Super Saiyan form, showing noteworthy craftiness and innovation. His most remarkable ability is his will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to push himself beyond his limits and never give up even in such overwhelming adversity. ''Techniques, Abilities and Transformations'' * [[Kamehameha|'''Kamehameha]]- The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. * Super God Fist: 'The user charges up ''ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage. * [[Kaioken|'''Kaioken]]- It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. * Super God Shock Flash: 'After enduring an attack from his opponent, Gokai places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. Super Saiyan Blue Gokai uses this against a highly weakened Golden King Cold * [[Spirit Bomb|'Spirit Bomb]]- Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. * [[Solar Flare|'Solar Flare']]- The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * [[Multi-Form|'Multi-Form']]- To perform it, the users powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. * [[Dragon-Fist|'Dragon-Fist']]- Gokai begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Gokai's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". * [[Destructo-Disk|'Destructo-Disk']]- The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Super Saiyan * [[Ascended Super Saiyan|'Ascended Super Saiyan']] * [[Ultra Super Saiyan|'Ultra Super Saiyan']] * [[Super Saiyan 2|'Super Saiyan 2']] * [[Super Saiyan 3|'Super Saiyan 3']] * [[Super Saiyan God|'Super Saiyan God']]- He first accessed this power when Beelze.B took over his mind and amplified his saiyan abilities * [[Saiyan Beyond God|'Saiyan Beyond God']]- He can access this by getting used to his saiyan god powers. * Super Saiyan Rosé- Accessed while being Evil Gokai * Super Saiyan Blue- This is accessed by fusing the godly energy with super saiyan energy. * [[Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken|'Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken']]- * Super Saiyan Blue Evolution- This is a state achievable by a user of Super Saiyan Blue who has broken through their limits. * Fusions # Gocade (Fusion Dance) Physical And Natural Abilities While originally thought to be a human by his friends, in reality, Gokai is a Saiyan, and so he possesses a vast array of superhumanly enhanced physical attributes, natural to them, which he has trained to exceed the very limits of his own race. * Superhuman Strength: Perhaps one of his most notorious traits between him and his friends, is Gokai's vast physical strength, which he has showcased across the years in many ways that far exceed those of most alien races. While it is arguable what are Gokai's exact physical limits, in base form he has been shown to lift four tons in a ten times Earth's gravity environment, but with ten tons being too much for him in the environment. By using ki he can enhance his abilities much further however. * Superhuman Speed: Another one of Gokai's most important traits in combat and as a Saiyan, is his uncanny speed, which he has used to do some impressive feats across his life. As a Saiyan, he can catch bullets with impressive ease, and run at speeds faster than the eye can track - though he is slower than the Mach 1.5 Nimbus Cloud. By using ki to fly he can move at even faster speeds however. * Superhuman Durability: Even without ki enhancement, Gokai's natural Saiyan physiology allowed him to easily survive most earthling weapons, such as bullets or axes, with none of them leaving more than a bruise, or simply breaking when in contact with his skin, however grenades and missiles were said to be capable of dealing heavy damage to him, and a alien laser weapon was show to leave him near death after one shot. Through the utilization of ki he can enhance himself to endure far more damage than without ki. * Superhuman Senses: While mostly intended to showcase his "not-so-human" origins, as a child, Gokai displays superhumanly accurate senses of smell and sight, and even recognized his grandpa by his smell. However, his enhanced senses also allowed him to have incredible reflexes in combat and martial arts, giving him great response time to his enemies' attacks. Gokai's senses are so pinpoint accurate, that he does not depend on his sight to be aware of his environment, even allowing him to catch moving inanimate objects with just his hearing. * Powerful Lungs: Thanks to his Saiyan physiology Gokai possess powerful lungs, even being capable of barely breathing in the stratosphere while fighting Beerus. However he still needs air to survive, and being left without it too long will lead to his death. Trivia * Gokai is shown to suffer from severe trypophobia, or the fear of irregular patterns or clusters of small holes or bumps. * Gokai's hobbies include finding and fighting strong opponents. * Gokai will eat anything. * Gokai's favorite vehicle is the Flying Nimbus. ** Gokai has shown an act of mercy to every major manga villain he battles from Leech onward ** Goku has shared some similarities with Superman from DC Comics in some ways: *** They are both very powerful fighters. *** They both have the ability of flight. *** Both of them have pure hearts. *** They were both killed by powerful villains (Gokai was killed by Axius and Superman was killed by Doomsday) and they were both revived (Kryo doesn't count with this, because he was an anti-hero when he killed both Gokai and Cormak). *** They also have their weaknesses (Gokai's weakness is his tail and Superman's is the Kryptonite). *** They both have black hair. *** They also have relied on the sun in their battles. Superman absorbs solar radiation to fuel his powers, while Gokai has used solar energy to fuel the spirit bomb technique or blasted his enemies into it. *** They both have allies with pointy ears and grim attitudes: Ba'zz for Gokai, and Batman for Superman. Dragon Ball XL Dokkan Battle Below are the names used for Gokai Battle cards: * Legend Reborn- False Super Saiyan kid Gokai- SR= Super Attack: Angry Punch * Flash of Might- Super Saiyan Gokai- SR= Super Attack: Kamehameha * Hope of the Earth- Teen Gokai- SR= Super Attack: Kamehameha * Universe 7's Strongest- Super Saiyan 2 Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Super Kamehameha * Extraordinary Assualt- Super Kaioken Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Kaioken Assualt * Infintite Power- Super Saiyan Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Dragon Fist * Breaking the Limit- Ascended Super Saiyan Gokai- SR= Super Attack: Super Kamehameha * Universal Protector- Super Saiyan God Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Ultimate Kamehameha * Godly Legend- Super Saiyan God Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Godly Dragon Fist * Limitless Evolution- Super Saiyan Blue Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Godly Kamehameha * Stunning Awakening- Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: 10X Godly Kaioken Kamehameha * Tremendous Transformation- Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Super Kamehameha * Burst of Strength * Divine Metamorphosis- Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gokai- SSR= Super Attack: Super Dragon Fist kid gokai.jpg|Kid Gokai Kid gokai FSSJ.jpg|Kid Gokai (False Super Saiyan) Teen Gokai in training gi.jpg|Teen Gokai in training gi Gokai Kaioken.png|Gokai (Kaioken)|link=Kaioken Teen Gokai SSJ.png|Teen Gokai SSJ Teen Gokai SSJ battle damaged.jpg|Teen Gokai SSJ Battle-Damaged Gokai Ascended Super Saiyan.png|Gokai Ascended Super Saiyan FANFIC PIC -3.png|Gokai (Battle Damaged) Gokai.png|Adult Gokai FANFIC PIC -7-0.png|Gokai SSJ1|link=Super Saiyan Majin Gokai SSJ2.jpg|Majin Gokai SSJ2 Gokai SSJ2 (Haircut) Vs Mra (Time Rift Saga).jpg|Gokai SSJ2 VS Mira Gokai SSJ3 v2.png|Gokai SSJ3 Gokai SSGSS.png|Gokai SSB Gokai SSB (Haircut) Vs Golden Frieza (Time Rift Saga).jpg|Gokai SSB vs Golden Frieza Category:Saiyan Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:A-Squad __FORCETOC__ Category:Males Category:Male